


Happy Announcements

by RonaldIris



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mood Whiplash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be the best day of Mycroft Holmes' life. But, in an instant that had all changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Announcements

It was a joyous affair, of course it was. There was no other affair that could have been better than a wedding. John fixed his tie a little bit and straightened himself out in the mirror. He had to make sure everything was alright and in place. He wasn't much used to wearing suits but he could get along well enough now. He looked over his shoulder to Mycroft who was also looking himself over and making sure that everything looked good.

"Nervous?" John asked.

Mycroft let off a bit of chuckle and looked to him.

"Nervous? No. I've been married before. This is nothing," he said. Though as he said it there was a small hint of a shake in his hand as he straightened out his hair. There was no denying it. Though he had been married, Mycroft was indeed a bit nervous. He had never married for love before. It was always for power and sometimes it was required for his position. It's how he had seven marriages under his belt, the last one having been gone on for fourteen years. After he'd gotten divorced from that spouse, that was when he was going to get married for what he hoped would be the last time.

His fiance now was none other than Detective Inspector, Gregory Lestrade. They had been seeing each other for the past three years now. Gregory had been quite the lover when Mycroft had forgotten what the meaning of making love was. They had been friends since Sherlock had first gotten himself into trouble. At first they didn't see eye to eye but eventually their friendship developed and soon after that, their physical relationship. It was only a month ago that Gregory had gotten down on one of his knees and proposed to Mycroft right in the middle of a very important and supposedly top secret meeting. Mycroft had gotten in trouble of course but with the weight of the ring on his finger he really couldn't bring himself to care.

Now, now it was the day. The day where they were to be joined as one legally, though Mycroft knew they were already joined in spirit. John smiled to him. Ah, John. His best man and the only person in the world, other than Gregory, who he could trust to be there for him when he needed it. They had become fast friends as well and Mycroft had been there to help John in every step of his relationship with Sherlock. He was to be expecting them to have some happy announcements soon as well. Speaking of, in the next moment Sherlock had entered the room, dressed in the nines just as Mycroft was, though in a black suit instead of Mycroft's white.

"We're ready whenever you are," he said. John came to Mycroft and patted his shoulder, smiling to him and then quickly going with Sherlock to take their places. Mycroft gave himself another once over and smiled to the mirror. It was now or never and he couldn't even imagine never doing this. So, with light steps and a bright smile he hadn't worn in years, he set off to the chapel where they where it would complete the best day of his life.

The ceremony started and went as smoothly as it could. The music was flawless, all of friends, family and aquaintences were there as well as people from both Mycroft and Gregory's respected jobs stood. They were clapping and smiling. Some tears were shed though not many. Mycroft and Gregory had both come down the isle and they both thought the other stunningly beautiful in their white suits.

When everyone was seated the actual ceremony began. Mycroft really couldn't be smiling any wider than he was right at this instant as he held tight to Gregory's hands and stared into his eyes. There was so much love and admiration there that Mycroft almost felt overwhelmed with the emotion he swore he had never felt for anyone else before. When it came time to say the vows Mycroft really did feel like he was going to lose it. Gregory had written his own vows to say and the words were filled with such love that Mycroft had to laugh at times, turning his eyes to the ground and feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment at being called beautiful.

The vows ended with Gregory telling Mycroft just how much he loved him and Mycroft rose his eyes to look at him, to smile at him, to tell him back. But, then his words caught in hsi throat and a cold feeling washed over his heart. He opened his mouth to yell, to scream, but it was too late. The second he caught the red dot against Gregory's neck the bang rang out through the church.

People yelled and screamed. Mycroft's business partners and work buddies drew their guns and immediately began to evacuate the people, searching the top floors. They were yelling and running around. A bodyguard grabbed Mycroft's arm, pulling the stunned man back. Mycroft barely noticed though. His wide eyes were fixed on Gregory. He was on the ground, blood gushing from the bullet wound in his neck. He was already dead. Mycroft was pulled away, taken somewhere safe so that he would be safe. But, there was no point now. The sniper was gone.

It was days after the even and Mycroft was still in a dizzying shock. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone and he had refused sleep. Everytime he had closed his eyes, the image of Gregory, laying in blood with his white suit turned red, appeared in his mind. It was a week before Mycroft left his home and when he did he went straight to the building, straight to the cell. He walked in and the man inside smirked up at him. The man, Raphael Benette.

"It's about time you came. I heard about what happened. What's it like being a widow before your marriage even became official?" He asked, his voice cold with a slight gleeful tang.

Raphael had made a mistake. He had made a Holmes his enemy. The most dangerous Holmes was out for his blood.


End file.
